Mobile Suit Gundam: Legend of the Dark Knight
by Zeonic Freak
Summary: There were many aces during the One Year War, and Ray Kopplin was one of those aces. Whitness his story as he becomes, "The Dark Knight"
1. The Legend Begins

Mobile Suit Gundam: Legend of the Dark Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I own Gundam material including model kits, DVDs, and shows they aired on Cartoon Network. I like Gundam and have been a fan of it, pretty much ever since Gundam Wing was aired on CN. I have my own site at   
  
Chapter One: The Legend Begins:  
  
During the first couple of weeks and through out the war during the OYW, many zeonic aces have emerged through their bravery and courage. Many aces like Anavel Gato, The Nightmare of Solomon, Shin Mastanuga, The White Wolf, Johnny Ridden, the "Red Blitz", Cima Garharu, and the most famous, Char Aznable, The Red Comet. But there are other aces that many have not heard of much, like the one who survived through out the One Year War with bravery, courage, and a sense of justice. And that was Ray Kopplin, The Dark Knight.  
  
01/03/0079: The One Year War, Day Three, 22:49, In front of the Earth  
  
"... Protect the homeland, do it for the fellow men that fight beside you, and the people you protect and love, and for justice to follow through," a barbaric voice echoed.  
  
"WAIT. Who are you?" the young man asked the enigma voice.  
"... I am the one who will give you the strength through this war of people will tell of for the ages to come." the voice echoed back.  
"But... who are you" the young man asked in a troubled voice  
"... You shall know soon, now arise and fight this day so you may fight again tomorrow to protect the men you will rescue today" the voice echoed back.  
  
"RAY, OUTTA BED NOW, WERE ON STANDBY" a man yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Mmm... Cough, YES SIR LIEUTENENT DRIKS". The young man yelled then saluted his superior.  
  
Ray Kopplin, an Ensign in the Zeon Mobile Suit Team B, Company F, 4th Mobile Suit Division, Battleship Enigma, was jumping out of his bunk and to get in his mobile suit pilot suit on. Ensign Kopplin was getting ready for his first real battle to help support the incoming fleet that had captured a colony from Side 2, Bunch 8 (Iffish Island Colony) for Operation British, as it was going to its final stages. After the first 5 minutes, he had finished brushing his teeth and is finishing shaving. As he was getting his helmet he was remembered about the dream he was having, and the voice that spoke to him in it.  
"I wonder... what that meant, he did tell me I should know who he is soon". Ray thought as he grabbed his helmet and took to the Mobile Suit launching deck. On his way to his Mobile Suit, his two fellow pilots who he has known for only 5 days ever since their departure from Solomon.  
  
"Ensign, I have the mission orders for you, I need you to double check them and see if our route is correct from the briefing from last night." a young man asked as he gave him the orders.  
"Mmm... Well yes, they're all here. And the route you see right here is the back up route if anything went wrong. From what I hear Tim, this is the route all the MS will take if were under attack" Ray replied back to his wingman, Petty Officer 2nd Class Tim Yanshito.  
"Ensign, I also have a question?" a shy sounding female voice asked Ray.  
"Yes Caroline, what is it?" Ray replied back in a sincere voice.  
"I don't think that the escape route is the best decision, if the Federation see all our Mobile Suits in a, what I would like to call it a 'heard', I think that is the best spot for us ambushed if we were to take that escape route if anything were to go wrong" Petty Officer 3rd Class Caroline Peak asked in a troubling voice.  
"Well... you do have a good point, and I'm thinking that the brass thinks that since we have the suits, we have the superiority. But this tactic shows that the Federation can wipe out our suits in this matter. But I think the brass agree that this is a 'fail safe', plan, so nothing will go wrong. And the federation fleets are regrouping, so there really aren't any in the area over earth to stop Operation British." Ray exclaimed to the team.  
"Well..." Tim asked "is the Federation could ambush us after the operation?"  
"No, I doubt it. Were getting help from the 17th fleet and there coming to resupply the fleet who came with the colony, and from what I have heard, they have a strong defense as well" Ray told Tim and Caroline in a tough voice. "Look," Ray replied in a nicer tone "... I'm sorry, I had a bit of trouble sleeping, I'm sure like you do. Don't worry, I'm your leader and you protect my back, I protect yours, understood?"  
"Yes Ensign Sir." the two pilots saluted their team leader.  
"Ad ease, quickly we need to get to our suits." Ray responded in an excided tone.  
  
Headed to the Mobile Suit Deck, Ensign Ray was again thinking of the dream he had and started to ponder while he raced his way to the MS-06J Zaku II that was next getting ready to launch.  
"Ok, Ensign, wait till we give you the green light." the Deck Officer said.  
"Ok, its just like basic training, I'm good to go" Ray replied back to the deck officer  
  
As the screens started popping up all at once, Ray checked that everything was in order before giving the thumbs up, "Man, this is the best feeling in the world, it has to be." as Ray dug his fingers in the grips of his handles, tapping all the finger controls to get the rush as he flipped on the thrusters switch. Then giving the Deck Officer thumbs up, the Deck Officer gave the green light and Ray's Zaku launched out into the space above the earth.  
"WWOOOOWWW... Its so beautiful," as Ray looked in his monitor of the earth from the view of his Zaku looking down towards the earth. "... Its just so amazing!" Ray exclaimed as he looked at the earth with eyes of a boy at Christmas.  
"Hey, you awake Ensign?" Tim told his team leader to snap out of it.  
"... What, uh yea. Ok team the Operation British fleet has arrived with the Side 2, Bunch 8 colony, our mission is to give support, and wait till the 17th Fleet arrives, understood." Ray replied with a commanding voice.  
"Yes sir, we know what were doing, shall I respond to the MS team in front of the colony" PO Caroline responded.  
"Yes Caroline, alright the time is 23:11, lets move out!" Ray exclaimed as his team was headed to the colony.  
  
As the three Zaku's were making there way to the colony to give support, a rouge Federation Magellan class ship was about to have other plans of stopping the colony to reach the earth. Then the true name of the Dark Knight will be born, as Ensign Ray Kopplin and his fellow team will witness their first battle, and their first witnesses to wars deaths as well. 


	2. The Beginning of the Battle

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Battle.  
  
01/03/0079: The One Year War, Day Three: 23:11, somewhere over the Earth  
  
"... This is Team Zulu here, we read you loud and clear" the voice over the intercom of PO Caroline Mobile Suit Cockpit.  
"This is Team Beta, we acknowledge your transmission, is ever thing ready to drop the colony, over?" Caroline replied back.  
"... Roger, we are in the final stages, the drop will happen within the next hour or so, I don't have to much details as of now, I just go by what I hear acknowledge." The Team Zulu pilot responded back.  
"Over and out, well give support from here on out, come back to the ship for resupply, acknowledge" Caroline responded back.  
"... Roger that, heading to ship for resupply." The Team Zulu pilot responded back, then the other two suits followed him to the Battleship Enigma to get some rest and enough fuel to get them to the 17th fleet that was arriving.  
  
"Ensign, it looks like our team and the Battleship Uthra Mobile Suit Team Charlie will be checking out the colony to make sure it's protected." Tim replied to Ray.  
"Yea looks that way, alright lets get checking before, so this goes smoothly..." Ray responded to his men before Caroline butted in.  
"Ensign, where is this colony going to hit on the Earth?" PO Caroline butted in before Ray could finish his sentence.  
"... Well according to what I have heard, it's the Federation HQ in Jaburo, then again, no one knows where that is, so there just dropping the colony on South America in the center." Ray responded to Caroline question.  
"Yes sir, sorry for butting in, um what were going to say?" as Caroline excused her rudeness.  
"... It doesn't matter, look there is Team Charlie, alright lets head to the Colony Escort Fleet Commanding Battleship, and get our orders from there in what they want us to do. Ok Team lets move out!" Ray responded to his men as they were on their way to receive orders, and to get in their first battle that would change their lives forever, and the birth of the ace, The Dark Knight.  
  
Below the colony, out of the Zeon's forces radar...  
  
"... Move into position, main cannons target the colony engines, await my order". Yelled the ruthless Federation Commander of the Federation Magellan Class Ship Bertha. "I want one good hit to slow the colony down understood!" he yelled at his gunners.  
"Yes sir, Commander Chenlo" the gunner responded back.  
This was one moment that the Federation commander could not afford to miss, a chance to redeem the losses at the Side 2 massacre that the Zeon Space Attack Force did to the Federation forces and civilians as well. This was the only chance the Federation had to put a stop to the Zeon's plains to drop a colony onto earth.  
  
"Get ready to launch the Saberfish squads, all pilots proceed to your fighters and await take off." Captain Chenlo reported his men aboard the ship.  
  
Back at the Colony Escort Fleet Command Battleship ...  
  
"What, is that all you have for us to do!" Yelled the exaggerated Ensign Ray.  
"We have done everything else, all we have to do is to drop the colony on to the Federation HQ, that's it. You're just on standby to make sure nothing goes wrong, along with the other MS Team Charlie.  
"But sir, we received reports of a rouge Feddy' ship in the area, I suggest we check it out. It could endanger the mission, I know me and the rest of the men including you sir as well would not want to see something fail that we work to achieve." Ensign Kay of Team Charlie responded back to the stubborn Captain Growher of the Colony Escort Fleet Command Battleship.  
"Fine, but you must stay close to the colony understood, I don't need your Mobile Suits scattered everywhere to look for something that isn't even confirmed, carry on." Captain Growher replied as he made his way to the control tower to over see last minute changes.  
"I don't understand why guys like him are in charge of this drop, oh well." Sighed Ensign Kay.  
"Yea, I agree. He just want to be promoted so bad and get that Rear Admiral rank so he can make something of himself I'm sure." Ray replied back to Kay.  
Both Ensign Ray and Kay and their teams were making their way to the Mobile Suit deck, only not knowing that their battle will soon begin.  
  
Back at the Iffish Colony...  
  
"235 Seconds till thrusters ignite, all systems ago." A technician replied back to the Chief Engineer.  
"Alright, all men and personal will now evacuate to the shuttles and return to the Battleships. Were leaving now!" the Chief Engineer yelled back at his men.  
  
The Federation Magellan Battleship Bertha...  
  
"On my mark, ... FIRE!!" Commander Chenlo yelled the order to fire the cannons. Then a roar of two parallel beams fired from the main guns of the Magellan headed at the colony engines with pinpoint accuracy. The commander gave a smirk and thought to himself, "Well I finally got the chance to do something great for once."  
  
The Mobile Suit Deck aboard the Command Ship...  
  
"... Give the thumbs up when your ready, Ensign Ray." The Deck Officer spoke to the Mobile Suit.  
"Alright, I'm good to go." Ray replied back with a grin and the thumbs up as he launched to the rear of the colony. Ensign Ray was the last of the two Mobile Suit teams to be launched in space. After his launch he then immediately notice the parallel beams coming at him from the lower right side and quickly ascended above to avoid being hit. Then an explosion happened, and right in front of the Ensign, was the Technician ship blown to bits as it was escaping. Ensign Ray Team quickly caught up and Tim radioed to Ensign Kay saying, " The Federation Ship has attacked, we need assistance badly."  
"I knew those Feddys were around hiding, my team prepare for battle there Saberfish, they will be here in a second." Kay replied to his men. Then a beeping sound came was heard in Kay cockpit. "I see them, three Saberfish right above us, lets get them!" Exclaimed the excited Kay.  
"Beta Team, head for the Magellan Ship, well stop them there, lets hope we still have time to destroy them before they can attack us again!" Ray ordered his team. As they descended, they say three more Saberfish coming from the Federation Magellan Ship.  
  
As both Mobile Suit teams head for their first glimpses of battle, will they get a victory to succeed, or will they get a death in vain. These questions will be answered in the next chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam: Legend of the Dark Knight. 


	3. To Face Death in the Face

Chapter 3: To Face Death in the Face  
  
01/04/0079: The One Year War, Day Four: 01:12, somewhere over the Earth  
  
Back at the Battleship Enigma, in the Command Room...  
  
"Commander Clay, the colony has been hit in the rear by a Federation Battleship Magellan Class bearing 0.89 southeast of here, Sir." A radioman reported to the Enigma ship commander.  
"The colony has been hit! Is MS Team Beta and Charlie out there right now?" Commander Clay replied back to his radioman.  
"Yes Sir. Team Charlie is taking out a pair of Saberfish fighters coming in from the aft side, and Team Beta is going head on for the Feddy ship and they are also encountering another team of Saberfish, Sir." The radioman replied back to Commander Clay.  
"All right, get this ship in sights of the Feddy ship and take it out, they are typically going to attack again so get ready." Commander Clay replied back.  
"All men report to your battle stations. I repeat, all men report to your battle stations!" As the XO exclaimed over the Mic as his voice echoed all over the ship.  
As the men of Battleship Enigma raced to their battle stations, getting ready for their first real combat, and hoping that their training paid off... elsewhere the Beta Team is getting ready to pull the trigger on their new enemies, hoping to get out of this alive.  
  
Headed towards Battleship Bertha...  
  
"Tim, Caroline, this is what we trained for. Tim, you're my wingman. Caroline, stay behind to cover our backs understood." As Ray told his men to get ready.  
"YES SIR." Both Tim and Caroline replied back.  
"Alright, LETS GET THEM!!!" Ray exclaimed as he yelled towards the pair of Saberfish before them.  
As Ray saw the lock on indicator, his 120 mm Machinegun raised up. Ray at first hesitated to pull the trigger, but then thoughts of his comrades dying and for him not to complete his mission, all came in his head at once. The thought of those ideas really ticked Ray off and he squeezed the trigger and five shots fired off. The Saberfish in front of him dodged to the right missing the first two shots, but the next three shots hit right in the engine and the after a few seconds the Saberfish sparked and it flew past him. But as Ray looked at the fighter flying by, the back ignited into a huge fireball and then blew up.  
"Good shot, Sir" Tim told his team leader, then Tim saw the other two coming straight for him. "Wait, here come the other two!" Tim exclaimed as he locked on to the Saberfish in front of him.  
Tim got the lock on as well and he yelled as he pulled the trigger. His 120 mm Machine Gun rounded of four shots towards the fighter in front of him. The first three missed as the Saberfish ascended, but the last one nailed the cockpit, killing the pilot instantly. Tim then saw the other one as his lock on indicator was beeping showing it was in sights. But it flew right past Tim, he growled and yelled "Caroline, get that one will yea!"  
"I got him, he's in my sights." Caroline replied back. It was very difficult for a girl like Caroline to pull the trigger. She was a very kind natured person and didn't want to hurt anyone. But thoughts of her family under Federation control, and the thought of them dying under their hand, she yelled louder than what Tim did as the locked on indicator was beeping. Then pulled the trigger and her 280 mm Zaku Bazooka shot of a round. Then a few seconds later, a big fireball exploded and the fighter was completely destroyed.  
"Sniff... I got it sir." Caroline told her leader. She looked up at her screen where the fireball was, tears begin to fall from her eyes. She then pressed the slide of her helmet, opening the glass cover to wipe her eyes.  
"Hey, we got them. It's ok Caroline, you did great." Ray responded in a sincere tone to comfort Caroline. "Come on we need to destroy the Feddy Battleship and make sure that they don't fire again." Ray told his men as was giving the order for them to follow him.  
"...I'm fine now sir. Come on lets do this." Caroline responded back to both Tim and Ray. But this time her tone was a much deeper and tougher tone that before.  
"Right, moving out." Tim responded to Ray.  
"Alright, were going to do the blitz attack. I'll target the cannons in the rear, Tim get the main cannons. Caroline, attack the deck of the ship. We need to do this in one big swift so they can't attack us when we have our backs turned. Lets go!" Ray commanded as their team charged the Feddy Battleship in front of them.  
  
Onboard the Deck of the Federation Battleship Bertha...  
  
"WHAT!!" The Commander Chenlo exclaimed to his XO "The colony isn't slowing down, how is that possible. That was a direct hit, it should have stopped right now."  
"Sir, if I might say so, the colony is getting pulled by the gravity of the Earth, that is why it's not slowing down. It's too close to the Earth and will hit it." Commander Chenlo XO replied to his commander. He then stated in a depressed tone "It may even hit... Jaburo Sir."  
"Growl... well, we are just going to have to destroy the whole thing. It will make more of a mess, but the explosions will be less and lets say if it hits a major city, they will get derbies than a mega ton explosion." Commander Chenlo replied back to his XO.  
"All gunners, target the colony and prepare to fire." As Commander Chenlo ordered his gunners. He hopes now that the chance to redeem the losses at Side 2 can become a reality now.  
  
Above the Iffish Colony, in the cockpit of Ensign Kay...  
  
"Oh no... where do you think your going punk, EAT THIS!" Yelled the enthusiastic Kay as he fired of three more rounds into the Saberfish that looked like Swiss cheese as it flew by him then finally exploded into a fireball.  
"Alright you two, did you guys have your fun of kills today, ha ha ha ha." Laughed Kay as his men were disappointed with their half kills of one of the fighters, and their team leader who scored two.  
"Alright, lets check in on our Beta Team and see what is up with them. Get them for me Dennis." as Kay ordered for his wingman to do so.  
"Team Beta, this is Charlie Team, acknowledge" as Dennis radioed in for Team Charlie.  
"... This is Beta Team, acknowledge." as Tim voice was heard over Dennis helmet.  
"Roger, what is your position, acknowledge." As Dennis replied back to Tim.  
"... We are headed to the Feddy Battleship to attack, acknowledge" as Tim voice was heard, and shocked Dennis ears.  
"Dennis, what are they saying?" Kay asked Dennis, but it took a few seconds for Dennis to respond back to his team leader  
"... There... they're go-going to attack the Feddy Battleship Sir!" Dennis exclaimed back to Kay.  
"WHAT... that kids crazy I swear. Ok team, were going to give assistance. Lets move out!" as Kay gave the word and then jetted off to the Federation Battleship as his men did also.  
  
As the Federation Battleship Magellan Class Bertha is getting ready to attack the colony again at full force, the Beta Team races to stop the ship at all cost. Can Beta Team make it in time, and more importantly, can Operation British be a complete success to the Zeon forces. Find out in the next chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam: Legend of The Dark Knight! 


	4. A Knights Honor

Chapter 4: A Knights Honor  
  
01/04/0079: The One Year War, Day Four: 01:19, somewhere over the Earth  
  
Back at the Colony Escort Fleet Command Battleship...  
  
"Launch all Mobile Suit Teams that are on this ship, I need all the cover we can get!" Captain Growher yelled as he ordered his XO.  
"Sir, all we have is one MS Team who boarded and they just got done refueling, they traveled with us since-" The XO replied back as his sentence was cut off from the Captain.  
"I DON'T CARE... This is an emergency, don't you get it. This operation is still underway. That is why they have to protect the colony and this ship as well." The Captain yelled back to his XO.  
"Sir, I suggest we leave it up to Team Beta and Team Charlie. They just took out the Saberfish teams for us, and they are on their way to attack the Feddy Battleship. I believe they can still-" The XO replied back and again being interrupted by the Captain.  
"Look here, those are pilots, and that is there job. So their job is to fight and protect with the Mobile Suits that they have, is this getting through to you man." Captain Growher replied to his XO with a ticked off voice.  
"Aye Sir." The XO replied. The came to the Mic and said "All Mobile Suit pilots return to your Mobile Suits and get ready to launch. I repeat, All MS pilots return to your Mobile Suits and prepare to launch."  
  
Onboard the Federation Battleship Bertha...  
  
"Sir, three Mobile Suits are headed our way!" The radioman told Commander Chenlo.  
"What! All gunners man your stations. Fire at will at the enemy Mobile Suits." As Commander Chenlo gave the order. The Commander then became quite scared, as he knew the reason why they lost in Side 2 was because of Mobile Suits from the Zeon forces. He still had a chance to change this fate as the colony was dropping onto Earth. He just hoped it could happen in time, and time wasn't on his side.  
  
Within gun range of the Federation Battleship Bertha...  
  
"Alright guys were in range. This is one hit, don't mess up." As Ray ordered his team into the sights of trigger-happy Feddy gunners. "... Alright, BLITZ ATTACK NOW!" Ray yelled as his team spilt up to attack.  
As Ray went to the rear of the ship, he then noticed that the gunners aboard the ship were awake by the way they were aiming at him. Ray then ascended higher to attack from above so it was harder to see since his suit wasn't reflecting off the light of the Earth. He noticed that the gunners where shooting everywhere, only to find that they didn't come close to where Ray was.  
Ray's lock on indicator bleeped and he fired around twelve shots. The first six nailed the cannon near the Command Bridge and destroyed it. Then four of the other six shots hit the cannon towards the stern of the ship, crippling it so it would take even longer to fire. He then headed behind the ship to wait for Caroline and Tim.  
Tim had It worse than his leader did, has he was headed towards the three cannons in the front, four shots from the gunners of the Feddy ship completely crippled his right leg, but could still attack. He then ascended as well to avoid being seen and shot of sixteen shots at the cannons below. The first five nailed the cannon closes to the Command Bridge and destroyed it. The next five shots got the other cannon next to it and destroying that one as well. The four out of six shots crippled the cannon closest to the bow of the ship. Then Tim darted out of there to meet up with his team leader.  
Caroline was locked on to the bridge and suddenly; seven shots total hit her Mobile Suit. Five got her left leg and completely destroyed it, while the other two crippled her left arm. As soon as Caroline was hit, it knocked her Mobile Suit out of balance and she tumbled toward the Command Bridge of the Feddy ship. As she tumbled toward the Feddy Bridge, she saw the people on the bridge moving out of the way, ducking for cover, but her Mobile Suit missed by a hair and she tumbled to Tim MS who was just finishing his attack.  
"Caroline, get out of the way, you are going to hit me." Tim yelled as he was trying to descend without getting hit.  
"I CANT... the balance seems to be messed up, oh no." Caroline cried for help as she tumbled to Tim.  
But then her suit stopped, and she looked at the monitor to the left and saw Ray's Mobile Suit catch her.  
"You alright in there Caroline." Ray responded to Caroline MS.  
"... Yes Sir, thank you." Caroline replied back. And her nice sincere kind tone seemed to be back as she replied back.  
  
The Federation Battleship Bertha Command Bridge...  
  
As the men were headed back to their seats, Commander Chenlo ran back to his seat as well.  
"All gunners, fire at will at the Mobile Suits in front of us. This time nail them and don't let one escape at all!" The Commander yelled to his XO to give the order.  
"All gunners, aim at the Mobile Suits aft side and fire at will!" As the XO gave the order over the Mic.  
  
Back in the cockpit of Ensign Ray...  
  
"TIM, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" Ray yelled at his wingman to get out of the enemies fire. Ray then ordered, "Tim, get Caroline Mobile Suit outta hear, ill take this Feddy head on!!" As Ray darted to the Feddy ship under heavy fire.  
While he was charging with his shield blocking the most of the fire from the gunners, he was about to shoot with his 120 mm Machine Gun but a volley of fire came and destroyed his left hand and the gun as well.  
The only option he had left was to get up close with his Heat Hawk and strike the bridge with it. But he couldn't get close enough and was getting tired of dodging the fire of the ship, then realize to try something a little different. He then charged from the bow side of the ship and with his Heat Hawk charged, he tossed the Heat Hawk at the bridge and saw it spinning towards the bridge, hoping it would be a direct hit.  
  
On board the Federation Battleship Command Bridge...  
  
"SIR, A FLAMING AX IS APROACHING US IN FRONT OF US... LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!" A radioman yelled at the top of his lungs  
"Good God Almighty" Commander Chenlo said to himself as the Heat Hawk nailed the bridge and destroyed it completely.  
  
In the cockpit of Ensign Ray...  
  
"IT WORKED, YEA!" Ray excitedly said to himself as he raced to the bridge to pry up his Heat Hawk.  
"...Well done brave one, you kept hold of you promise to protect the people you fight for, and the ones you care about," a barbaric voiced replied.  
"Hey its that voice again." Ray said to himself.  
"Destroy what you have crippled and let justice be served to all who want it..." The voice replied back to Ray.  
Ray then did what the voice told him to, and Ray charged up his Heat Hawk and went to the side of the ship and plunged the Heat Hawk into the center of the ship and sliced the side of the Feddy Battleship. And when Ray came at the bottom of the hull, he pulled his Heat Hawk out and jetted off and yelled "Let Justice Be Served..."  
  
In the cockpit of Petty Officer 1st Class Dennis Shambly...  
  
"Sir, the ship is about to blow up, I see little explosions we better get back" Dennis responded to his team leader.  
"Rick, do you see a Mobile Suit coming from the ship, it should be Ensign Ray's." Kay asked his other pilot.  
"...Yea there he is, he coming in fast." Rick replied to Kay.  
"Hey Ray, welcome back, ha ha ha." As Kay laughed to see that his fellow pilot was ok.  
"...Where is my team, Kay?" Ray responded to Kay.  
"They are on their way to your Battleship Enigma. There ok, all of them." Kay replied back to Ray.  
"That is good to hear. Well let's get some rest, I believe that the operation is a success." Ray responded back to Kay in good spirits as they flew back to their battleships.  
  
Onboard the Battleship Enigma...  
  
"Sir, there are little explosions forming around the Federation Battleship." The radioman replied to the Commander.  
"What? Tell all gunners to stand down from firing." The Commander ordered his XO. "I'll be, That Ensign Ray did it, and I don't believe it." Commander Clay told to himself as he exhaled in relief.  
Then a big fireball emerged from the crippled Federation Battleship and all onboard the Battleship Enigma cheered for a great victory.  
  
A few of hours later, the colony dropped on to the Earth and everyone was hoping it would be in South America, but it turned out, it was Sydney Australia. And everyone felt a bitter felling in them that their intended goal was the Federation, not a populated city. Then a few hours later, the 17th Fleet arrives to supply and repair damaged Mobile Suits. Ensign Ray and his team, having gotten three Saberfish and one Federation Magellan Class Battleship for their kills, get medals for receiving their first kill and for bravery and heroism. Ensign Kay and his team receiving three Saberfish kills total also get the same medals and are transfer to Battleship Enigma as a second Mobile Suit Team onboard.  
  
But elsewhere, the 4th Earth Federation Space Fleet commanded by Fleet Admiral Tainem, is now on its way to engage with the Zeon Colony Escort Fleet along with the Battleship Enigma that is traveling along. See what happens next in the next chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam: Legend of The Dark Knight! 


End file.
